


Purpose

by BalloonBalls



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone is Kinda Ready to Fight, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Smol Angry Boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonBalls/pseuds/BalloonBalls
Summary: Everyone, whether it be humans, androids, or machines, want a purpose in life. A reason as to why they exist. But no one was born with a purpose, they have to make one for themselves. And no one can truly accept that.





	Purpose

"2B, 9S, there's something I need to tell you two," A2 had said. 

Ever since everything was truly over, everyone could truly breathe, the earth has gotten so quiet. The machines, they just wander aimlessly around the earth with no real purpose, goal, or leader. The same can be said for the left over androids. YoRHa members, Resistance members, betrayers, any android alive stayed in the remains of the Resistance Camp. It was the most suitable place for everyone to stay, which means the camp was relatively crowded. 

No one had any goals anymore. There was nothing left to fight, no humanity to save. All they had to do now was survive, and walk with their freedom. Though no one knew what freedom really entailed. The androids were truly unknowledgeable creatures with no real sense of direction now that they ended the war. Humans knew what to do after finishing one thing after the next, they always had a plan in life. But the androids were never given that type of structure, it was just fighting until victory. No one realized that victory would lead to such despair. 

Everyone truly suffered for the sake of victory. Many had lost their lives, many had lost loved ones, friends, hope. So many had died and so few survived. They were all wounded soldiers with no real means for recovery, no real ways of finding peace. It was cruel, torturous even. The humans programmed them to be just like their creators, yet did not give them all the luxuries humanity had in the past. The more and more time androids spent in this place, the more and more they wished for everything to just stop. 

They were left with so many questions. What is to happen to them, to the machines, to earth after they all die? Will they even die of old age or natural causes? That seemed unlikely for both machines and androids. What will happen if everyone decides it's better to just die, and all the androids disappear? Can androids become the new human species and repopulate the earth? Can they even repopulate? Is there a way to truly save this desolate planet? Is there a way to save themselves from this cruel fate? How could this be considered a victory? 

"What?" 9S snapped. 9S was never one to hold grudges against anyone, but his anger toward A2 just kind of stuck. 2B was alive and here with him, but he could never forget what she did to her. 9S knew it was dumb and childish to still be angry with her, but he just couldn't help it. He just couldn't bring himself to be okay with her. 

A2 only looked at him for a moment, her eyes just as cold and unforgiving as usual, before looking over at 2B. "It's about Pascal. I could never find a time to tell you two this, nor did I ever feel the need to. That machine, he lost everything. Those kids, his friends, all of them. But he's still alive somehow. Pascal just called your pod 2B while I was borrowing it. He wants the three of us to meet him at the burned ruins of his village. Be on your guard though, last time I saw him he was severely mentally unstable. Just don't forget that, okay?" A2 said. 

"Wait-What? Why did you never tell us?!" 9S asked, standing up from the bench he was sitting on. "Were you not listening? If you want, just look at 2B's pod. It has the recorded data stored on it. Come on, we need to go see Pascal." A2 said, saying nothing more. "We should go, we can look at the video data later." 2B said, standing up from her bench. "Fine," 9S mumbled reluctantly. 

Ever since this war has ended, no one has been the same. That especially goes for the two YoRHa members 2B and 9S. 2B ended up becoming strangely happier now than ever before. She smiled more, laughed more, lightened up more. It's like a large weight was lifted from her shoulders, or like she just regained the ability to breathe. Even in the midst of all of this pain and hurt, she was the happiest anyone had ever seen her. It was truly refreshing. 

2B started to feel more human-like than ever before. She never used to question anything, always just focused on work and work alone. It was always just complete the mission and next mission and the mission after that, it was like her mind was completely numb. But now, she's free from her prison and can truly live as she sees fit. 2B doesn't even prohibit emotions anymore, in fact, she's quite an emotional android. But only one android knows this. 

If only the same could be said about 9S. He's still himself, sure, but there's a lot of aspects of him that changed. He never recovered from losing 2B, even if she is with him everyday. It's almost as if that childlike innocence he used to harbor was stripped away from him entirely, leaving him as only a shell. He clings to her like a child to their mother, never leaving her side. Whenever she gets hurt or goes missing for a period of time, he goes through this strange occurrence where his body shakes and his breathing becomes labored. It is one of the most unpleasant sights to ever see. 

When he's not hovering around 2B, he's alone. Socializing for him became difficult, so typically he could be found cooped up in a room by himself. No one knows what he does in there alone, and everyone is too afraid to know. 2B wanted nothing more than to help him in these moments alone, but she doesn't dare to even check. It seems as if 2B became the one who never stopped talking, and 9S became the one who never talked. 

The one thing about the both of them that has changed drastically is their relationship, or the way they act around each other. 2B does hold the fear and baggage of having to one day kill 9S again, but rationally she knows that those days are over. She started to allow herself to break those walls she built around herself to keep 9S out. Now that those walls are broken, she started to realize how much of a swelling feeling she felt for him.

9S was similar. Those memories of those days where 2B was gone and loneliness ate away at him, he's so scared to repeat them. He wants to make every moment with her count, and spend as much time with her and he can in case something were to happen to her. When he is around her, he can just forget all the pain and suffering he has ever felt and just be 9S again. He can be okay with feeling that swelling feeling for her as long as he protects her with his life. 

The walk from the Resistance Camp was long and quiet. 9S did not chatter as he usually did, but instead gazed around at the world ahead of him. However, his eyes showed that they weren't truly seeing what they saw. He wasn't focusing on the world, but instead was locked in his thoughts. He usually stayed that way ever since he was given freedom. He always bottled up his thoughts and worries, keeping to himself instead of talking endlessly like he used to. It always hurt 2B to see him this way. 

"Jeez 9S, don't talk my ear off," A2 said, turning her head to see 9S' reaction to her comment. She loved getting reactions out of him because she knew he would never hurt her if 2B was around, which she always is, so she could just annoy the hell out of him and he wouldn't do a damn thing. 9S clenched his hand and his teeth, but didn't respond to her comment with words. She laughed, more to herself than anyone else, then turned back to the road ahead. "We're not too far now," A2 said to the two trailing behind. 

"We've been here before, you know," 9S commented, but A2 just ignored him. 2B couldn't help but smile, she knew they hated each other but it was just so funny to watch them fight. That may be a twisted sense of humor. But something was keeping her from enjoying the moment, she was worried. 9S was quiet, she knew something was wrong and wanted to ask. "9S, what are you thinking about?"2B asked, turning her attention to 9S. She worried about him, though she may never admit it to him. She was never vocal with her feelings, but showed them with her actions. She knew 9S was feeling unpleasant, but didn't know how to help him. If only she would've practiced how to work with emotions before everything ended. 

"Nothing," 9S snapped, avoiding her gaze. "9S," 2B pried, eyeing him down. "...I don't want to talk about it with her around," 9S admitted quietly. "Go ahead, I'm not listening to you two anyway," A2 said ahead of them, waving her hand in the air and keeping her eyes forward. "You're obviously listening then if you heard me say that!" 9S barked, and A2 laughed a little. "Fine, since you two know the way I'll just walk ahead and wait for you two there," A2 said, then dashed ahead without any goodbyes. 

"Why is she always like this?! She just so rude and doesn't even know the value of anything! She just steps on everyone and everything, never giving a damn about anyone else-" "9S," 2B cut 9S off, and 9S went silent. "You can't hate her for something in the past, especially since she didn't even do anything wrong," 2B said, turning her attention to the road ahead. He was never good at hiding things, especially from 2B. She knew that he hated A2 with a burning passion, and just stuck to all her negative qualities. 9S stayed silent because he knew that she was right. He knew logically that she was not a bad a person, that she just wanted to help and be friends, but something in him refused to let the past go. 

"I'm sorry," 9S mumbled. 2B took 9S' hand in her's, "I'll always be here," she said. 9S squeezed her hand tightly, then sighed quietly. Those words, those beautiful words he loved to hear. Anyone, especially her, confirming that no she's not leaving. It was stronger than any other sentence she could ever say. "What's the point, 2B? What's the point of our existence? We were created to save humanity, well, past YoRHa models were. But us? We were created after humanity went existent, why? There was no point. What's the point of creating us and then giving us a false sense of purpose? We were created for no reason or purpose, just lied to from the start. Were we just a game to them? Amusement? Was there ever a reason?" 9S queried. His questions were loaded, and 2B didn't really have the answers. 

"Do we really need to have a purpose? Sometimes it can be a bad thing, and we may not want the purpose that was assigned to us. It's better to have no purpose than a bad one, right? As long as you have what makes you happy and you make others happy, then it doesn't matter if you have a purpose or not," 2B explained, trying her best to comfort him. "...Or maybe, making others happy can be a purpose in of itself," 2B continued. She wasn't even sure if what she was saying was correct or going to make him feel better, but she was trying her best for his sake. 

"...I guess you're right," 9S considered. 2B smiled to herself, she just wanted to see him happy again. She hoped that her words will maybe help him for longer than just this moment. "Do I make you happy?" 9S questioned her, looking up at her with a look in his eyes that she was not used to seeing anymore but at the same time was so familiar with. That childlike sparkle and questioning in his eyes, she wished she could just preserve this innocent look of his forever. 

2B only squeezed 9S' hand in response, and 9S took that as a yes. "Does that mean you're...my purpose?" 9S queried. "That's for you to answer, not me," 2B answered, unable to answer his question. 9S stayed quiet again for only a moment this time, thinking to himself. Secretly, she hoped that his answer would be yes. "You...make me happy, and I make you happy too. So does that mean that we are..." 9S questioned, but didn't finish his sentence. 2B knew what he meant, though. She couldn't help but smile a little at his realization.

2B stopped in her tracks, and 9S did so as well. "2B-?" 9S was starting to say something, but 2B cut him off. She pulled him close to her and wrapped her arms around him. "If I hold you like this forever, then I'll never lose my purpose," 2B stated. She had never held him like this before, never had him so close. It was comforting and nice to feel him this close. When she would hold him, he would be cold and...but not anymore. He was warm to the touch, and she could feel his chest rising and sinking over and over. "I never want to lose you ever again. I don't want to lose my purpose, 2B..." 9S mumbled, wrapping his arms around her as well. 

He was not really used to seeing 2B in this manner, in such a vulnerable way. She was holding him and he was holding her, it would be perfect if he could just calm his frayed nerves. He wanted to treasure this sweet feeling of warmth and closeness, holding it as a good memory. But someday it will end, someday she will end. If she ends then this will never be experienced again, and he's not cherishing it like he should because he can feel his mind wandering to other, darker places.

"2B...when you were gone, I-I just couldn't..." 9S could feel his body starting to act up again. The water in his eyes started to form again, and his body started to shake. "Don't start, 9S. Please- don't," 2B panicked, squeezing 9S tighter as if it would somehow help. She didn't want to see him suffer with the strange occurrence again, his random 'attack' when he over thinks. "Don't go away..." 9S choked out, the water starting to run from his eyes. Having her here when he was in this strange state was the most therapeutic thing for him. It was almost as if knowing she was there brought him peace of mind, even though he was still extremely anxious. 

She pulled away from him, then placed her thumbs gently on his cheeks. She used them to wipe away the droplets of water that dripped from his eyes. 9S was still shaking, and his breathing was becoming labored. "C'mon, let's go back to the Resistance Camp. A2 can handle Pascal, but you can't function like this," 2B said, trying her best to mask her worry. "2B..." 9S stammered, not really responding to her. 2B sighed to herself, she knew he wasn't hearing her. She placed her hand on the back of 9S' head, feeling the softness of his hair, and led his head down to her shoulder so he could rest it there.

The two stayed like that for an unknown amount of time. She held him in her arms and he just cried and cried, shaking and sometimes choking and coughing. It was the most emotionally raw and taxing thing she has ever done before. But, if just being there for him made things just a little easier during one of these strange 'attacks', then she would go through emotional hurdles just for him and him alone.

His mind was blank as he sobbed, he just wanted to let everything out. He just wanted to appreciate the fact that he was here alone with 2B and she was holding him as he cried. He never felt so shaken, yet so at peace. He wanted the moment to be over immediately, but at the same time he didn't want it to end. He hated to trouble 2B like this, but he just couldn't help it. He'll just have to apologize to her later. 

His 'attack' was finally starting to subside. The cries dwindled down to stray water droplets, the shaking stopped, and the breathing was starting to return to normal. He felt better, he felt...happy. He was happier than he had been in a very long time. "Thank you, 2B," 9S mumbled. 2B only hummed in acknowledgement before she pulled away from him again. The two of them broke from their hold and steps out of each other's personal bubbles. "Sorry for...-" "No, it's fine," 2B cut 9S off, and 9S just smiled at her. 

That smile made everything worth it. Seeing him smile like that made everything worth it. Not just today, but everything they had been through. Being able to truly see and appreciate that smile of his all over again even after everything, it truly was a blessing. She wanted to incapture that smile somehow, but she knew she couldn't. Their moment was cut short by the sound of a ringing pod that they completely forgot about. The pods seemed to have learned to give advice only when asked after getting yelled at so much by A2 and 9S. 

"Are you two coming or not? I thought you two said you knew the way!" A2 shouted. "We got distracted, but we're on our way," 2B answered her back. "Well hurry! Pascal's new kids are even more obnoxious than the last!" A2 barked before ending the transmission. "C'mon-" "Wait, 2B. I think I realized something today," 2B started to say, but was cut off. "A purpose in life doesn't have to be something grand like saving the world or bringing back humanity. I thought for so long that I had to do something amazing or else I would just be useless. But a purpose can be small, like raising a bunch of robot kids or...being there for those you love. I have a purpose in life, a reason to keep going and to keep fighting. Thank you for showing me that, 2B" 9S beamed. 

He hadn't looked that genuinely happy in a long time. 2B felt like she was going to cry seeing him smile like that. She didn't want to go see Pascal, she wanted to stay here alone with 9S and spend time with him and keep making him smile and happy. She wanted to cherish his happiness and keep it forever. "9S, don't worry about me leaving you. We don't know how much time we have on this earth or if it's unlimited, but no matter what I will always stand beside you, Nines," 2B encouraged him. 

"You called me Nines!" 9S cheered. She wants to keep that nickname as a special occasion thing, a way to make him smile. She wanted to see him smile for as long as she could for right now, to preserve it in her memory forever. She smiled at him as a response, and 9S just beamed. She raised her hand and gently place palm on his cheek, in which he leaned his head into her hand. She brushed her thumb across his lips, making that smile tangiable so she could never forget it. 

"I'll always be here too, so don't worry either," 9S murmured, gently kissing the thumb on his lips. 2B could feel a swelling feeling growing in her chest, and she wanted it to continue. "...Pascal can wait," 2B mumbled before grabbing 9S and pulling him close again, catching him off guard. "2-2B-" "Stay. Just..." 2B whispered, squeezing him as tight as she could. 9S couldn't and wouldn't fight her, besides it's not like he wanted to. "...Okay," 9S complied, wrapping his arms around her once again. 

She knew what her purpose was, it was to always do what was best for 9S. She knew from the very beginning that that is what she needed to do. Even before she found out the truth or before YoRHa was destroyed. She always fought for him, she pushed herself to keep fighting even when deep down she questioned YoRHa and it's missions. She did everything she did all for him. And things will stay that way forever. 

9S was the same way. 2B was always the most important to him no matter what. He would die for her, live for her, do anything for her. She was his purpose, and he was hers. No matter what, he would always keep her out of harms way. He would do anything just to see that beautiful smile of hers. It was always her before him, and things would stay that way forever. 

One couldn't live without the other, or else they'd go crazy with revenge and grief. They were a team, they had a special sort of bond that was unnamed or unknown. It was stronger than friends, best friends, lovers, and all those other titles. Whatever they had didn't need a title, but all they needed was each other. Their purpose is to stay by each other, and that's how things will stay forever.


End file.
